


Hat Trick

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chrollo, Feitan's got this, M/M, Mild Domination, Multi, Phinks is kinda clueless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Feitan, just lie back and enjoy, lucky pierre, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Phinks, Feitan, and Chrollo in a hotel room with nothing to do?  Phinksy has an idea, then doesn't know how to proceed.  That's OK, move over, Feitan will drive.





	Hat Trick

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry I've been posting nothing but Feitan x OC. :( But I have all these stories in my head! Anyway, here's some juicy M/M/M shippage for ya. (Apologies on the really badly written sex scenes. I'm still practicing.)  
> Note: this takes place after the events of 'Between Friends'.

F x C x P - Hat Trick

 

“I fuck you both,” Feitan said, crossing his arms.

“There is no way you can do us both!” Phinks said.  The big blonde towered over Feitan, fists on his hips.

Chrollo chuckled.

Phinks shot him a glance.  “What, Boss?  You think he can?”

Chrollo never looked up from his book. “I’m _sure_ he can,” he murmured.

Feitan smiled smugly.  

Phinks scowled and then looked sly.  “I tell you what; _I’ll_ do both of _you_.”  He looked quite satisfied with himself.  He’d always wanted to fuck their boss.  Just the thought of Chrollo’s beautiful mouth on his cock made him hard.

Then his mind wandered to the image of Chrollo _and_ Feitan licking up his shaft.  He stroked the front of his tracksuit bottoms.

When he came out of his reverie Feitan and Chrollo were both staring at him stroking himself.

“See, Danchou.  He no need us at all.”  Feitan said in disgust.

Chrollo was eyeing the impressive bulge under Phinks’s hand thoughtfully.

Phinks went red and snatched his hand away.

“Just trying to help you out if you're bored,” Phinks grumbled.

“I'm not bored,” Chrollo corrected, delicately licking one finger to turn a page. “I'm horny.”

“I no bored or horny,” Feitan said. He glanced at Chrollo lounging back on one of the hotel beds, coat lying open, baring an expanse of smoothly muscled chest. “Well, not _too_ horny,” the small thief amended.

Phinks lit a cigarette and thrust his hands into his pockets. “Well, I'm bored _and_ horny!”

“Go find woman,” Feitan suggested, “Or guy. Danchou and I be fine.”

Chrollo glanced at Feitan from under his lashes and a hot, bordering on volcanic, look passed between them.

“That takes effort!” Phinks said, oblivious.

Chrollo's book settled on his lap. “Are you saying,” he asked, “that pleasuring me doesn't take effort?”

Phinks blanched. “N-no Danchou!  That's not what I meant!”

Chrollo stood, carefully tucking his book away, and slowly shed his coat, letting the leather slide down his arms and pool onto the floor. He crossed over to Phinks who tremblingly stubbed out his cigarette and backed up until his legs hit the dresser and he sat down on the edge.

Chrollo walked right up to the tall blonde, stepping between his thighs and putting both palms flat on the big man's chest.

“Prove it,” Chrollo said silkily.

Feitan hopped up onto the dresser and settled down to watch.

Phinks, who had spent countless hours jerking off to the image of Chrollo doing, well, anything lewd, was at a complete and utter loss.  He stared up at Chrollo almost reverently, mouth slightly open, big hands dangling between his thighs.

Chrollo didn't seem bothered at all.  He tipped Phinks’s chin up and, leaning in, kissed him.  He probed expertly with his tongue and Phinks began to respond, eagerly and messily.  Chrollo pulled back, smiling and wiping saliva off his mouth.   It was just _so_ Phinks.

They stared at each other.  Phinks was almost panting in anticipation.

After a few long moments, Chrollo spoke.

“Phinks,”

“Huh?”

“You top.”

Phinks frowned. “I … ?”

“Tch!”  This was from Feitan at the other end of the dresser.  There was a whisper of fabric and both men turned to see the small spider shed his tunic and his trousers.  He kicked off his boots and was dressed in only clingy black boxers and a black tank top.

He eyed his two friends with determination.

Chrollo shivered at the look in Feitan’s eyes and the sight of his hard, perfect, porcelain body and leaned forward, against Phinks’s chest.  The big man wrapped his arms around him.  Chrollo's skin was soft, as soft as Feitan's.  Phinks’s cock was straining at his trousers, precum already making a damp spot.

Feitan circled slowly around behind Chrollo, planting tiny kisses on his pale back, running his small hands up his sides and reaching around to caress his chest.

He shifted left, ducking under Chrollo’s arm, stretching up to kiss him.  Phinks’s breathing got faster just watching the two dark-headed men’s tongues tangling together.

Feitan reached behind himself for Phinks’s hand and brought it up to Chrollo’s chest, over his right nipple.

“Danchou like this,” Feitan breathed and brought his own hand up to the other nipple.  He pinched and rolled the tender flesh.

“Ahh!  Ahh!  Fei!” Chrollo whined, arching his back.

Phinks’s hands were shaking.  He closed his fingers gently on Chrollo’s nipple.

“No,” Feitan said, exasperated. “Like this!”

The little thief took his best friend’s hand and closed his fingers on his own small nipple, hard.  

“Mmmm!  Like that,” Feitan said. “That good.  Do us both.  You too shy.  Danchou and I both like it rough.”

Phinks concentrated on his task, tentatively, and then more forcefully. He explored, pinching and fondling both men’s nipples.  The reaction was more than he could have hoped for, they both moaned and arched up into his hands, they kissed each other again, lingeringly, exploring with their hands, and then kissed him, first Chrollo, then Feitan.

Phinks was worried that he might cum right there, in his track suit.

Well there would be no worry about that.  Chrollo and Feitan worked as a well oiled team divesting the tall man of his clothes, Chrollo tugging down his jacket zipper, Feitan pulling his trousers down around his ankles.

Phinks began to feel distinctly outnumbered when both men went to get down on their knees.  Chrollo and Feitan stared each other down across the bulge in Phinks’s striped boxers..

“I get to.  I’ve never blown him before,” Chrollo said, pouting.

Feitan huffed. “I have and I know how nice his dick is.”

“Y-you can both …” Phinks began but Feitan stood suddenly.

“Fine.  Danchou suck you.”

Before the word ‘suck’ had gotten out into the fresh air Chrollo’s clever mouth had closed over Phinks’s big cock.  Feitan clambered up onto the dresser to fall on Phinks’s mouth, kissing, licking, probing deeply with his tongue.

Phinks had one hand in Chrollo’s hair and the other wandered over Feitan’s perfect form.

Suddenly Feitan’s inner interrogator started to come out.

He pushed two fingers against Phink’s lips.  “Suck,” he said darkly.

Phinks, who had been tied up and fucked hard by the little man before, trembled.

Unfortunately, he was rutting into Chrollos mouth right that second and wasn't paying strict attention, so he hesitated.  Feitan took his jaw in one small strong hand and dipped three fingers of the other into his mouth, thrusting them deep.

The tall blonde spider had never had a cock in his mouth but this was a close approximation.  Feitan was slowly and purposely fucking his three fingers into Phinks’s mouth.

Phinks struggled for a second, getting used to the invasive sensation and then blushed when a moan escaped him.

Abruptly Feitan switched hands, the spit slicked fingers were withdrawn and three new ones thrust insistently in.  Phinks actually sucked tentatively on the new ones, imagining it was Feitan’s gorgeous dick.

Phinks was in limbo, his cock in Chrollo’s mouth, Feitan’s fingers in his.  It was like heaven.  But with no killing and lots of sex.

Then he felt Feitan’s hand on his ass.

Feitan gripped his ass cheek in his generously slicked hands and probed inward.  Over his asshole.

Phinks tried to protest but he was giving a blowjob to Feitan’s fingers.

Two other small spider fingers eased into his ass.

Phinks yelped around his mouthful and Chrollo came off his cock, looking upward.

“Oh … OH!” their Danchou said, “Oh, yes.  Feitan please fuck us.  Fuck us both!”

\---

Feitan was clearly in control.  He ordered Chrollo onto the bed on his back and the man hurried to obey.

“Now, Phinks, you fuck Danchou”

Phinks swallowed hard.  “Fuck Danchou?  Really?”

Feitan snorted in annoyance and grabbed his friend and guided him to the bed.  He gripped Phinks’s cock and the blonde hissed in pleasure

“Put this,” Feitan said patiently. “In Danchou’s ass.  Make him feel good.”

“Show him, Fei,” Chrollo said breathlessly. “Show him how.”

The little dark man grinned down at Chrollo. “You so greedy,” He chastised.

He put a small hand on each of Chrollo's knees and spread them, kneeling between Chrollo’s thighs.  He stretched out over his boss’s body and kissed him, then licked down his neck.  He kept going, sucking one erect nipple into his mouth and rubbing the other.  Chrollo was writhing under him now, gasping.

Feitan reached Chrollo's flat belly and bit, making the man moan and arch his back.  Feitan’s hand found the bulge of Chrollo's cock through his trousers, rubbing.

“You ready now, Phinks?”

Phinks was.  He had his cock in his hand and was jerking himself off watching his two fellow spiders on the bed.

 

Feitan gave up his place and Phinks knelt on the bed between Chrollo’s thighs.  Chrollo was wanton, squirming, ready for him.  He was fucking himself with three fingers, lust-dark eyes on Phinks’s bobbing cock.

“Phinks,” he whined. “Phinks fuck me.  Fuck me, please.”

Phinks’s cock throbbed but he just had to drag his eyes away from the glorious buffet laid out in front of him to glance nervously behind him.

“But wait.  Fei?  What are you gonna - ?”

Phinks looked back and saw the perfection that was Feitan’s cock.  It rose out of his black pubic hair like an ivory idol, head blushed red, fat, and deliciously curved.

_Oh._

Phinks bit his lip and closed his eyes. He bent over Chrollo, lining himself up with his wet hole.

“Phinks,” Chrollo whispered, grabbing his hips and pulling him into him.  Phinks sank into Chrollo’s warmth like a man in a dream.  He got a few thrusts in and then Feitan’s cock pushed insistently at his ass.  Between the saliva and the pre-cum Phinks was as wet as a girl.  Feitan went as slowly as he could, teeth clenched.

Phinks squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears leaking out.  Chrollo kissed and stroked him.

“Just relax,” he murmured. “I'll make sure he’s gentle.”

That, of course, was a tiny lie.  And Phinks knew it, from experience.  Feitan did as Feitan wanted in the bedroom and no one corrected him.  He wanted to inflict a little pain?  A nice hard spanking?  Some bondage?  Light biting?  Fuck you in the mouth?  The pussy?  The ass?  

It was all so gloriously pleasurable, heightened by Feitan’s natural ability to string things out, to make it last, to tease, that no one ever complained.  

Afterwards, anyway.

Feitan had worked up to a brisk pace, fucking his best friend’s ass while his best friend fucked their mutual boss.  It was exquisite.

Chrollo, pressed into the bed and getting the force of Phinks’s eager thrusts along with Feitan’s, was very, very close.  His head had snapped back, eyes squeezed shut, and he murmured mindlessly.

“Ahh, god, Phinks, Fei.  Aahhhh, god!  Like that.  Like that!”

Phinks grunted with each of the smaller spider’s thrusts and finally gasped. “Fei!  Shit, Fei!  I’m gonna …. I’m close!”

“M-me, too,” Chrollo rasped

Feitan hissed, slowly stilling.

“Fei!” That was Phinks.

“Oh, Feitan!”  That was Chrollo, almost sobbing.

The little man crouched over Phinks’s back, completely still, breathing heavily.

Phinks panted as well, also still, unsure.

Chrollo whined, writhing, trying to thrust up onto Phinks’s cock.

“Who fucking you?” Feitan asked, low. “Who you want to make you cum?”

Chrollo eagerly and quickly replied. “You, oh, you, Fei.  Let me cum, please. Please!”

There was a pause.  Phinks was silent.

Feitan suddenly rocked his hips forward, hard, filling Phinks to the hilt.

“AHHH!”

Feitan lowered his dark head against Phinks’s back, motionless again. “Who?  Who you want to make you cum, now, Phinks?”

The big blonde trembled. “You,” He whispered.

“No hear you.”

“You, Fei. Please make me cum.”

Feitan abruptly resumed his punishing stroke.

Phinks groaned and buried himself back into Chrollo who squealed and arched up, scratching his shoulders. “Harder … fuck me harder!  Oh god, oh Phinks!  FEI!”

Chrollo came after a half a dozen thrusts, spurting messily and hotly between them.

Phinks was right behind him, Feitan fucking mercilessly into him.  He thrust his ass up and came, shuddering and gasping and filling Chrollo up with his cum.

“Ahh, god!  Oh shit, Fei!”

The small spider was almost silent, his orgasm so close.

A few quick thrusts and he bit down on the sensitive skin over Phinks’s ribs, hard enough to bruise, and emptied himself into the bigger man with a groan.

 

Feitan had to take a minute to get himself together before sliding off of Phinks.  The big blond rolled off of Chrollo.

“Are you squashed, Boss?” He asked anxiously.

Chrollo laughed. “Only in a good way.”

He laid his head to the side and smiled at Feitan, who was pulling on his boxers.  “You are a cruel, cruel man, Fei.”

Phinks groaned, rubbing the spot where Feitan had bitten him. “God, that’s so true.  You’re a fucking devil, Fei.”

“‘Fucking’ good word there,” the little thief said.

Chrollo lolled his head back on the bed, staring dreamily at the ceiling. “I would _not_ want to be tortured by you, Fei.”

“Just were,” Said Feitan smugly, grinning.

  
  



End file.
